


Anything I Wouldn’t Do

by Neverwaswise



Series: Anything I Wouldn’t Do [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Aro is smitten, Bickering, By Peter obv, Charlie has CONCERN, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Manhandling, Old Married Couple, Peter is also smitten and mad about it, Smut, Vampire x vampire hunter au, copious yelling, crack!fic, for you my darlings, in the second chapter, now with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverwaswise/pseuds/Neverwaswise
Summary: Charlie visits Peter to talk about hunting vampires and discovers that Peter has apparently already found one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw julieliliac’s gorgeous vampire x vampire hunter AU gifs on tumblr and this little fic wrote itself. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Come be friends on [Tumblr <3 ](http://neverwaswise.tumblr.com/)

Charlie rushed into Peter’s apartment, the laptop in his hands and ready to make his case.

“Look, I really don’t think we should ignore this. It might not be vampires but-“

He slid to a stop on the black marble floor, gaping.

Peter had company.

And, from the way every hair on Charlie’s arms immediately stood to attention, it was not the friendly kind.

A pale skinned man with long dark hair and a very well cut suit was standing in the apartment. And he had Peter Vincent pinned against the window, the cityscape at night bright and twinkling behind them. The vampire hunter’s wrists were caught firmly in pale hands and held against the glass.

Charlie had a stake in his hand in a moment. Peter caught sight of him standing there and swore.

“Fuck, Charlie,” Peter shouted, struggling against his captor, “You bloody bastard. There is no way you didn’t hear him coming.”

Charlie knew what Peter sounded like when facing a vampire. It was a shakey, squeaking bluster with a heavy side dish of drunken slurring. Less so now than it had been before Jerry, but still. The guy had plenty of lingering issues and very few tools to actually deal with them. So. Alcohol. And while the ubiquitous slur was definitely there now, the rest of it was... kinda not afraid at all.

Charlie frowned as the vampire turned his head to take in Charlie.

“Ah! Young Charles. So good to finally meet you,” he said, stepping away from the window excitedly. He held onto Peter with one hand and dragged him along behind him as he approached Charlie.

Charlie had been hunting vampires for a while now and had developed a few instincts.

“Let him go, you monster!” Charlie said, raising his stake and reaching into his coat for his holy water.

The vampire’s eyes followed all of this but the smile didn’t falter.

“Yeah, go ahead and give it a shot,” Peter said, attempting to pull his hand free and failing miserably, “If you can manage to kill him I’ll help you hunt all the vampires on the west coast.”

The vampire turned to look back at Peter and tsked, “Now, dear, let’s not confuse the boy. You hardly sound affectionate.”

“Affectionate?! That’s good because I was going for murderous. Does it count as murder if you’re older than Cain?”

The vampire grinned and pressed a hand to his pale cheek as if he were blushing, which he wasn’t, “Oh, you silly thing. We’ve talked about this. I wasn’t even around when the pyramids were built.”

“And I believe a single thing that comes out of your mouth,” Peter sneered, straining to reach the knife sitting on the end table behind him. It was just out of reach of his long limbs.

“Mm,” The vampire said, turning back to Charlie with a blissful expression, “Sarcasm. I don’t hear much of that where I come from.”

Charlie glanced between the vampire and the struggling Peter.

“Don’t worry, darling,” the vampire cooed at Charlie, “We have a safeword.”

“Oh, weeping Christ, I fucking hate you,” Peter despaired.

The vampire managed to look very smug as he blinked his red eyes innocently, “And that isn’t it.”

Charlie, so very confused, shakes his head a little bit, “Who are you?”

“Who the fuck cares who he is! He’s a bloody vampire! Plant that stake in his heart and get it over with,” Peter said, trying for the knife with one of his feet, his boot tip tapping a chaotic rhythm against the table top as he struggled.

“My apologies, Charles,” the vampire said calmly, taking a step forward, free hand outstretched. He dragged a hapless Peter along with him like a particularly feisty balloon. Peter swore viciously as he lurched far out of reach of the table.

Suddenly Charlie’s hand was captured in a stone cold grip, stake and all, those hauntingly unsettling red eyes staring directly into his soul. The vampire’s smile hung on his face like a petrified corpse. Charlie’s skin was so covered in goosebumps it hurt. And his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He was too close. Way too close. But he couldn’t move away. Was having some trouble wanting to.

“Well aren’t you a charming little thing,” the vampire finally said, “My name is Aro.”

“Oi! You get your clammy hands off him,” Peter said, swinging around to slap at the vampire’s hand. Repeatedly.

Aro’s unblinking gaze slid around and locked firmly onto Peter for a long moment, completely ignoring Peter’s assault. Though even Charlie felt dumb calling it that. It looked more like a mother trying to get a child to drop a bug it’d caught.

But a human had just struck at a vampire, and Charlie was sure this was where things would turn into a bloodbath.

But it didn’t happen. The icy grip of the vampire tightened for a painful moment around Charlie’s wrist, the bones grinding together. And then they eased their grip and slipped away, releasing him.

Charlie clutched the stake to his chest and took a large step back.

“Great. You’ve introduced yourself,” Peter snapped, “We are all so fucking regretful that you ever survived past childhood. Now get out of my house!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aro scoffed, “I’ve only just arrived!”

Then the vampire beamed again and spun around, dragging Peter over to the bar, “Why don’t you show me whatever that abhorrent liqueur is you have on your breath. It tastes a bit of absinthe. So very mood!”

“No, stop it,” Peter snapped, “That’s abusing the slang and you know it.”

The vampire was riffling delicately through the bottles with his free hand, “Now how could I possibly know that. I’m very old, you know.”

Peter yanked on Aro’s hand, trying to peel back cold, immovable fingers.

“I know that you’re an exhausting bloody nightmare is what I know. Bollocks! Let me go, you bastard!”

“Oh,” Aro said calmly, turning to look down at their joined hands. He seemed a bit mesmerized by Peter’s struggling hand for a moment.

“Oi!”

“My apologies, dear.”

And then the vampire’s hand finally opened and Peter danced well out of arms length, wincing and rubbing at his wrist.

“That bloody hurt. You can’t just grab me and drag me around like a doll. Why didn’t you just let go. It’s not like I can get away.”

“You didn’t ask me to let go,” Aro said, softly.

Peter’s fidgeting hands stopped and he stared back at the vampire.

Then he glanced over at Charlie and coughed, “Alright, that’s enough of that. Move your arse. I need a drink.”

Aro stepped aside with a gracious little bow and Peter descended on his selection of alcohol with a telling desperation.

“So you two are like...” Charlie struggled for the word.

Peter tossed back a shot of something and pointed at Charlie, “No! No, we are not. Shut up.”

The lie of that rang loud in the silence, so instead of saying anything, Charlie just shuffled his feet and looked around the room.

“Oh, I am definitely not drunk enough for this,” Peter growled and reached for a bottle.

“So you two are... friends?” Charlie asked, watching Aro watch Peter pour himself another drink.

“Obviously not,” Peter said, picking up his drink, and the bottle, and sidling away from Aro to get to the open space by the fireplace. Aro leaned back against the bar and watched him.

“He’s an old bastard and hard to kill. I’m just waiting for the right chance to stake him in the fucking heart,” Peter said, taking a huge swallow of his drink.

“So if he isn’t your friend, how did he get in?”

Peter choked a bit at that, made a few inarticulate noises and then took another drink.

The vampire was grinning again, “Mm, that is a very good question. Why don’t you tell him, dear. Tell the lad a story.”

“Or, I could not do that and you can leave forever. Let us get on with normal, sane lives.”

Aro stepped away from the bar at that, “Normal and sane? A couple of vampire hunters?”

Peter watched over his shoulder as the vampire stepped up close to his back, leaning in to speak close to his ear.

“No, dear, there is never a hope of that,” Aro said, voice suddenly rumbling. Then he took a deep inhale, closed his eyes, “And with the way you smell, I was always going to find you.”

Peter didn’t seem to have anything to say to that, though his mouth was open, and his body visibly shuddered.

That response did not escape Aro’s notice and his smile grew into something more subdued but also very smug. He locked eyes with Peter and pecked a delicate kiss to the end of his nose.

“Send the boy away and I’ll remind you why you invited me in,” the vampire breathed.

That seemed to jar Peter out of his stupor.

“I didn’t invite you in. You tricked me!”

“Oh? Do tell. How exactly did I trick you,” Aro said, running a hand down the inside of Peter’s arm.

Peter shuddered again and closed his eyes, “You bastard.”

“Mm,” Aro agreed.

“Peter...” Charlie said, extremely uncomfortable now, “Ahm.”

“Ah,” Aro exclaimed, lifting Peter’s wrist up before his eyes,“That is going to bruise. You’ll need gentle care until it heals.”

“No!” Peter snarled, “Don’t you dare. This isn’t a cold! You don’t get to just haunt my house whenever you can find an excuse. Not allowing that again. I’m not your bloody goldfish!”

“Of course not, dear.”

Dark red lips pressed against the inside of Peter’s wrist and Peter audibly gasped. He seemed to sag where he stood for a moment and Aro’s arm slipped deftly around his waist to catch him.

“Get out, Charlie,” Peter groaned, eyes closed and head tilted back, “Come back... whenever. And we’ll talk about... the thing.”

Charlie hesitated. Because really. This was so messed up. They’d been hunting vampires together for a few years now, and Peter definitely knew how to handle himself around vampires. He’d seen him focused and determined for the kill. He’d seen him caught and mesmerized by vampires. And it didn’t look anything like what Peter was doing now. But he couldn’t find a single signal telling him is friend was in trouble. Besides the fact that a vampire was currently running its cheek affectionately up Peter’s long neck.

They’d both heard of this. Vampires that didn’t kill a certain human. Sometimes it was a fling. Sometimes it was something else entirely.

And Charlie didn’t know what to do about either right now. He needed time to think.

“You... you sure you’re ok?”

Aro flashed a self satisfied smile at Charlie over Peter’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should have the boy stay dear,” Aro said happily, “Just to keep you safe. Look after you. We can show him that thing you like where I-“

“Ok, no,” Peter snapped, shaking a bit out of whatever he had sunk into and opening his eyes.

Charlie locked eyes with his friend. Saw a request there. A plea to trust him, “Out, kid.”

“But-“

“Get out. I’ll come find you once I’ve gotten rid of him.”

“Haha, it will be a while...” Aro purred, running a red tongue against the muscle of Peter’s neck, making Peter gasp again, “Don’t stay up.”

Charlie was backing toward the door. Slowly at first and then faster as a pale hand slipped under Peter’s robe.

He had just reached back and opened the door when Aro said, “Now don’t be shy. You know how it drives me wild.”

“You bastard,” Peter hissed.

Then the vampire hunter twisted in the vampire’s arms and sank his long fingers into Aro’s hair, pulling the vampire in for a hungry, open mouthed kiss.

Charlie stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

Then he stood there, staring at empty space for a long time.

“What the hell,” he whispered to the empty hall.


	2. Tesoro Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro and Peter are very happy that Charlie has finally left and they can get back to what they were up to before ;)
> 
> The words Aro says in Italian were translated by the delightful and talented shyshakespear on tumblr!
> 
> Translation notes at the end!

Peter didn’t even hear the door close behind Charlie as he left.

There was a willing vampire beneath his hands and irritation running like fire through Peter’s veins as he twisted his hips and threw Aro down into one of the chairs.

Alright, he bloody well knew he didn’t actually throw him. That the bastard let him toss him down. Like a tiger letting her cub play at hunting with her tail.

And then Aro was sitting there, regal as a lord, looking up at Peter with a self satisfied smirk that just dared Peter to do something about it.

This bastard.

Peter burned with the urge to let Aro know just how displeased he was with that little stunt he’d just pulled.

But he currently burned with something else entirely as well.

And that heat was to blame for the way Peter scrambled eagerly into the vampire’s lap almost before the bastard hit the leather. He was suddenly feeling very forgiving.

“Are you going to just sit there like a lump,” Peter growled as he ducked down and drew Aro’s bottom lip between his teeth, “Hands. Now.”

The bare skin of Aro’s hands on Peter’s thighs pulled a shiver out of him. Aro chuckled into Peter’s hungry mouth.

Those hands. Christ, those hands. They slid up his ribs as the vampire lounged in the chair and let Peter do what he pleased with his mouth.

Then those hands were sweeping down, almost light enough to be ticklish. But just enough to pull a ravenous gasp from Peter. Aro hummed with pleasure as his hands grabbed a firm hold of Peter’s arse, pulling him in somehow closer.

Peter’s body arched against Aro’s grasp, laving his tongue against the vampire’s teeth as their chests brushed, their hips grinding tight together.

Pleasure spat and sizzled through Peter. He pulled back from that mouth to groan and roll his hips with long, perfected motions. His hands slipped up into Aro’s thick hair and held the vampire in place, encouraging that mouth forward until cool lips sipped worshipfully at his collarbones, not a hint of teeth in sight.

“Fuck, Aro,” Peter groaned, tugging the vampire’s head closer and was immediately rewarded with a strong sweep of tongue up his neck.

“Mm, glad to,” Aro replied, breath ticklish and cool against Peter’s damp skin.

Peter threw his head back with a breathless laugh as he kept up the deliberate rolling of his hips, “I’ll just bet you are, horny bastard.”

Aro hummed into his skin with a smile as Peter’s laugh quickly trailed off into desperate panting.

Those cool hands were under his shirt, perfectly manicured nails dragging over Peter’s skin like lightning.

He shivered as those deliberate, careful fingers caught on the waistband of his pants. Overall, he felt very pleased with the way the afternoon had turned out, minor but obvious trauma to Charlie’s psyche aside.

He had just returned from some interview thing when Aro had appeared and decided the rest of the afternoon belonged to him. Had crowded him back against the glass windows. Had watched hungrily as Peter gasped at the cold glass pressing against his back, easily felt through the wispy black fabric of his shirt. And no doubt, through all of that, the vampire had heard the rushing of his blood through his heart, through all of his fingertips and toes, pooling inevitable heat in Peter’s belly.

They’d done this so many times by now.

Too many times.

And Peter knew he should stop. That he was a fucking moron for grabbing a two-handed, heaping serving of what he could right now. Again. But it was very difficult to remember why when Aro made Peter laugh the way he did. The way he made him feel absolutely, completely insane.

He’d lost count of all of his mistakes years ago, long before he’d met the bastard. But Aro had caressed and smiled and teased Peter into making so many more by now, he was helpless to remember what it felt like to resist.

Which was why the next thing Peter did was reach down to the catch of his pants and flick it open. Without hesitation, without embarrassment.

Well, perhaps a little as Aro hummed again and immediately slipped his hands inside, drawing Peter’s clothes down to bare his ass to the cool air of the apartment.

“You desire to stay here like this, mio caro? Or would you prefer to retire to the bedroom.”

Peter was helpless against the urge to grind his hips down, his fingers tightening through fistfuls of soft, dark hair as those delicious nails curled firmly into the meat of his ass. For a moment he lost himself in chasing the heat rushing through him. Could not process the vampire’s voice beyond the sweet ache the rumbling sounds of it shot through him.

“Peter,” Aro said again softly, arching up to run his tongue along the ticklish place just below Peter’s jaw.

Peter’s body tried to both arch and recoil at the sensation, hands tugging at hair attached to an immovable head.

“Stop, ah,” Peter heard himself whine.

He’d yet to figure out what Aro did to make his entire body burn like this. Fast and hot and desperate. And nothing like the maddening fog of bewitchment or pheromone enticement. Besides the natural scent of him, Aro hadn’t released anything to drug him. Aro had said he wouldn’t. And Peter had checked. Several times.

But as far as he could tell, this was all Peter. It felt like lust. Like passion. Hungry and consuming like he’d felt so many times before with others. Except that it ached in his chest like something else entirely. Something he hadn’t felt before. And he had yet to grow tired of it.

“Tell me what you want, my sweet fire,” Aro replied.

“Touch me. Like this,” Peter groaned, lowering his head to nuzzle into the vampire’s neck, “Like this.”

“Gladly,” Aro said, a growl edging into his tone that had Peter’s muscles clenching tight in anticipation. That was the sound he wanted. That sound meant very good things for his future. Oh god, sometimes those good things had him howling for mercy.

Not this time though. No slow, leisurely tastings that left Peter writhing and wanting and exhausted. Right now, he wanted this. Fast, hungry grinding. Chasing his pleasure against Aro’s beautiful body.

The slick heat of his breath in the vampire’s ear.

The warm, hungry sound of Aro’s voice in his own in answer.

Cool hands urging Peter’s hips down to meet Aro’s powerful thrusts.

And then, Peter’s long, helpless moan as his hands gripped tighter at Aro and his mind rolled back into a blank, white pleasure. Aro’s hands were careful against him as he stiffened beneath Peter, his own sound of climax a soft, barely heard gasp, his face buried in the skin of Peter’s chest.

Peter finally went limp against the vampire, resting his forehead against Aro’s shoulder. He gulped in huge lungfuls of Aro’s scent as he gasped, his body limp and lazy with the buzzing pleasure.

He didn’t care that he’d just dry humped this immortal and come in his pants like a teenager. They’d done it before. And much worse. And it felt bloody brilliant this time too.

And if Aro didn’t like it, he could fuck right off and find some other miserable fool to torment.

Peter smiled a bit as Aro shivered beneath him. Because he knew Aro had liked it. Very much.

Then a delicate touch at Peter’s throat drew him to lift his head and he stared into Aro’s red eyes as Aro held him there with a single fingertip to Peter’s chin.

“Another round? Or should we invite the boy back,” Aro said, mouth playing with a smile full of mischief, “Or perhaps both at once. For efficiency’s sake.”

Peter snorted and pulled his chin free, “Christ, you are a thirsty monster. And no, you can’t have Charlie. Because I know for a fact that you would break him and then Amy would break me for letting you at him.”

“Oh,” Aro cooed, “Do you find me such a monster, Peter?”

Peter laughed and ran his hands up Aro’s neck and back into his hair, “That is a shoe that fits you quite perfectly I imagine.”

Aro hummed a bit in agreement, tilting his head up for more attention from Peter, “How can you manage to be in such close proximity to such a terrible horror as I.”

Peter was grinning now, his voice a playfully seductive growl, “Because I am very brave.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the bridge of Aro’s nose. Aro smiled and surrendered his face to Peter’s kisses.

“And handsome.”

Another peck, this time to Aro’s left cheek bone.

“And clever.”

Then to the right side of Aro’s forehead, his hands turning the vampire’s head to get to it more easily.

“And resourceful.”

Then he moved in for a long, languid kiss to the vampire’s mouth. Aro opened willingly to him with a pleased hum, making way for Peter’s talented tongue to do with him what it might.

Aro’s hands had begun to drag long trails down Peter’s back, his nails scratching along the warm, human skin with careful force. Just the thing to always get Peter ready to go again.

And Peter did not disappoint, breaking the kiss with a long, shivering hiss to lean in and whisper in Aro’s ear, “And remarkably talented in bed.”

“Oh, gods, aren’t you just,” Aro breathed, eyes fluttering closed as Peter’s warm breath at his ear sent pleasure through him like a summer wind.

His eyes flashed open again as Peter moved away. That was absolutely not what he wanted to happen just then.

But then he caught the look in Peter’s eye and the grin on his face that made the man look a decade younger.

It summoned an answering smile from Aro that bared quite a bit of teeth.

“Whatever shall you do with your monster now, brave hunter,” Aro asked, looking at Peter through his lashes coyly.

“Oh,” Peter growled in answer, “Exactly what you deserve.”

Mm, that was just the response Aro had been hoping for.

Then human hands were pulling at Aro and he was rising helplessly to follow Peter into the bedroom. Where he was very promptly maneuvered around to sit on the soft dark comforter.

Peter reached out a hand and dimmed the lights as he looked Aro up and down, “Might want to be out of those trousers I imagine.”

“Please,” Aro said, spreading his hands.

Peter snorted and pressed a hand to the center of Aro’s chest to tilt him onto his back on the bed, “Ruled the world since the dinosaurs. Can’t bother to remove his own clothes.”

As Peter slid his hand down to Aro’s chest toward said pants, Aro reached up and pulled Peter closer. Peter had to scramble to not faceplant onto Aro’s chest, long arms flailing until he was able to hold himself up with a hand on either side of Aro.

Aro ignored all of this in favor of leaning up to Peter for a kiss, biting hungrily at Peter’s lips for a moment until he had the human shivering in his hands.

Then he drew back just enough to say, “Hurry up, caro. We do not have all day.”

Peter laughed into Aro’s mouth, tilting his head to steal a deeper kiss, “You have something pressing on your time? Going to miss a movie showing?”

“Mm,” Aro hummed, smiling at a certain memory, “You could accompany me. You do so enjoy the cinema.”

Peter shivered beneath his hands at that, “Bit more now than I did, yeah.”

“You sigh so sweetly when you attempt to not cry out. So that all of those people sitting around us in the dark do not hear you,” Aro purred between kisses, “So they do not know how you enjoy me. Even there. Where it is forbidden.”

Peter growled and pulled back, “Oh you are going to pay for that one, you bastard. If you aren’t naked and waiting for me by the time I get out of these pants I’m going to-“

But Peter had already been set on his feet by careful, inhuman hands before he could finish the threat. Aro lay gracefully back down on the bed, his dextrous fingers were already working down the line of buttons on his shirt. Quickly, but still slow enough that Peter could watch. Slow enough that Peter knew Aro wanted him to watch.

“That’s cheating,” Peter said, whipping off his own shirt so fast he didn’t miss a bit of the vampire’s movements.

“It’s hardly cheating if you gave no rules,” Aro said, finishing with his buttons and baring a long line of pale skin for Peter to stare at.

Peter was mesmerized and unmoving as he watched the vampire slip delicately out of his trousers and pants.

Then Aro was arranging himself on the bed in nothing but his skin and the dark, unbuttoned shirt that hung deliberately off one shoulder.

All for him.

Peter could not get onto that bed fast enough.

But a cool hand pressed against his chest, stopping him.

“Here I lay, ready and eager for you,” Aro teased, “And you haven’t removed your pants as threatened. Whatever am I supposed to think but that you do not intend to satisfy me as promised.”

If Peter hadn’t been hard before, Aro’s deliberately breathy voice had him there immediately.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Aro,” Peter groaned and threw himself at him.

Aro just laughed as he let Peter land on top of him.

“A strange suggestion and I haven’t brought my crucifix, I’m afraid.”

“I’ll show you a bloody crucifix,” Peter mumbled as he bit hungry, openmouthed kisses down Aro’s throat.

Aro just laughed again and drew his cool fingers down the bare skin of Peter’s back.

With very little help from Peter, Aro proved himself the more focused of the two of them and eventually worked Peter out of his pants. Peter kicked the garment onto the floor and reached out for the bedside table. To the little drawer there.

He finally found what he was seeking and flicked open the lid of the lube with a click.

Without pulling his mouth away from Aro’s collarbones, Peter slicked his fingers.

“Are you, ah, going to take tender care of me, Peter,” Aro breathed.

Peter huffed a laugh against Aro’s skin and pushed up so that he was staring directly into Aro’s dark red eyes.

“If that means fucking, then definitely. But first...”

Peter slipped down Aro’s body without once breaking eye contact. And he watched the vampire’s pupils widen until there was nothing left but black. Watched the vampire gasp and whisper something not quite loud enough to catch.

But it sounded quite a bit like a prayer.

Peter smirked as he settled between Aro’s legs with his hands on those pale, powerful thighs.

Then Peter closed a slick, firm hand around Aro. Around the base. Drew it up with deliberate slowness. Then down again. And he watched his touch quickly unravel Aro. Watched him gasp words between breathes, never once taking his eyes off Peter. Listened to the way his breath pulled short and quick into his lungs as the skin of his chest flushed the very faintest of pinks. The sound of his skin and the lube against Aro’s arousal. That he knew Aro could hear far more clearly than he could.

Peter gave a twist of his wrist, sliding his thumb over the head and watched Aro’s head fall back against the pillows as the vampire swept a calf up Peter’s leg with an appreciative moan.

“That’s it,” Peter whispered, “That’s it.”

His words seemed to summon more words from Aro. A groaning string of curses in a language Peter did not recognize.

Peter grinned as his deft hand did something that Aro very much enjoyed. Aro had begun to slowly writhe on the bed, hips shifting with Peter’s movements. Pupils blown black as he never once looked away from Peter.

Peter winked at him, his own face flushed with its own heat, dick hard and insistent between his legs. But it would have to wait. This was too delicious.

“Sei la persona più meravigliosa che abbia mai conosciuto in mille anni,” Aro moaned as Peter slightly increased the pace of his hand.

Peter shivered at the sound of his voice. Aro had long ago figured out how Peter responded to the sound of his voice. And Peter couldn’t resent it when he used the knowledge so fucking deliciously.

“Prima del nostro incontro ho vagato su questa terra, senza sapere cosa stessi cercando,” Aro said, tossing his dark hair across the pillows and arching his back.

“Fucking hell,” Peter said in appreciative answer to the hoarse rasp in Aro’s deep voice.

He loved when Aro got like this. When he forgot to be calm and cool. When he quietly begged for Peter with every breath. Lost his immortal mind from the barest touch. From the sight of Peter naked and about to make his wicked way with him.

It drove Peter nearly blind with how hot it was. Drove him to break contact with that powerful stare.

“Oh fuck yes,” Peter hissed as he finally looked down at that beautiful cock, hard and pale pink and ready for him, “Christ you smell so good.”

Aro just panted and watched him from where he lay against the pillows.

Then Peter ducked his head and dragged a long, wet stripe up the underside with his tongue.

Aro’s breath choked and his hands slapped down on the blanket. But those hips barely moved.

Peter smiled, nuzzling kisses up the side of Aro’s penis, “So good for me,” he said, “So careful. You want me so badly. But you are going to lay there. And take whatever I give you, aren’t you.”

Aro moaned and reached down to thread his fingers into Peter’s hair, “Yes, Peter, ah, yes.”

Peter turned his head and placed a gentle kiss to Aro’s inner thigh.

Then he slipped his lips around the very tip of Aro’s dick and proceeded to pull sweet, half smothered sounds out of the vampire.

Peter’s skin flushed with the beautiful, helpless sounds the vampire failed to contain. The sounds he was driving him to.

Christ, he could spend all afternoon just doing this. Just listening and touching and sucking.

It was when he eased a slick finger into Aro that he was gifted with more words. Breathy, worshipful words. In languages he recognized. And others he didn’t.

And it drove him absolutely crazy.

Peter listened and worked Aro’s voice higher with experienced knowledge of Aro’s weaknesses.

Aro cried out again and Peter moaned helplessly around his dick. He was grinding down on the bed as he worked Aro, chasing some relief from the fire Aro’s voice was scalding his veins with.

“Ah! Sì, amore mio,” Aro panted, “Proprio così. Semplicemente perfetto.”

Peter heard the words. Had a very good idea what Aro had just called him. He’d heard it before. When they were like this. In the heat of the moment. It happened to people. Peter knew he said things as well. They both knew it did not mean anything.

And neither of them ever mentioned it after.

Slipping a second finger beside the first, Peter finally felt Aro’s hips give an aborted thrust up off of the bed.

Peter eased his throat and took Aro all of the way down. Then he crooked his fingers.

Aro nearly lifted Peter’s chest completely off the bed as he writhed and begged. Aro’s prostate tended to have this effect and Peter rode it out expertly. The fingers in Peter’s hair pulled, but never harder than Peter liked. Just enough to bring a sweet swell of pain.

Fuck, he loved when Aro did that. Instinctively held back from hurting Peter with his passion. The control. The attention. Even now. Peter couldn’t stand how much it made him ache.

Peter pulled back for a breath and then set to driving Aro over the edge, his own erection a delicious background pleasure hovering just this side of pain as Aro writhed beneath him.

Then that hand gave a deliberate tug on Peter’s hair and Aro gasped, “Peter...”

Peter twirled his tongue and then sank all the way down again on Aro in answer, hollowing his cheeks with suction.

Warm release hit the back of his throat as Aro threw his head back silently, his strong body completely taunt beneath Peter.

Sucking him through it, Peter finally eased off and slipped his fingers free.

Resting his head against the vampire’s thigh, Peter watching him come down slowly. Watched those eyes slip back open and awareness slide back into them. Like watching the stars come out behind a sunset.

Then those fingers began petting through Peter’s hair as Aro tilted his chin down to smile at him.

“How very talented you are,” Aro said, voice deep and hoarse with pleasure.

Peter snorted, “You’re welcome.”

“If you can join me up here, I will assist you in return.”

“Oh, will you,” Peter said, moving up Aro’s body more than willingly, “I see now this was all a ploy so that you could get your hands on all of this.”

“Mm, true,” Aro said, bringing his cool hands to Peter’s hot skin as Peter lay atop him once more, “It was a desperate plan that involved submitting myself to fellatio of a skilled and salacious nature.”

“Such a daring plan that was,” Peter said, nipping at Aro’s neck.

“I suspect it will deliver copious returns very soon,” Aro replied, tilting his head back to give Peter more access.

Peter giggled against Aro’s skin, “Oh, you speak so filthily, Lord Accountant.”

Aro did not let him giggle for long. Peter yelped as the skin beneath Peter’s lips rumbled with an ominous growl and he found himself pinned to the bed beneath a very hungry looking vampire.

“One of the things I adore about you is that refractory,” Peter teased as Aro descended on his neck for some very welcome vengeance.

Peter could feel the little lube container hiding beneath him, but he didn’t mention it as Aro searched for it over the blankets with a blindly groping hand. Then Peter forgot entirely about it as Aro quickly had him gasping and begging with his other hand.

“Remind me what your safeword was?” Aro rumbled.

It took a moment for Peter to process that sentence beyond yes, yes, oh god, yes.

But then Aro lowered his head and closed careful teeth on the skin of Peter’s throat.

“Oh Christ, I fucking...”Peter gasped, somehow not coming on the spot, “Popcorn. Bloody hell. It’s popcorn.”

Peter was praised with a wet tongue laving over the unmarked skin of his neck, “Well done, Peter.”

Peter whined and reached up for Aro, “Fucking touch my cock or I’ll-“

Aro silenced him with a growling kiss and eventually found the lube.

Peter was lying on his face in the pillows. Dead to the world. His soul had been pulled out of him through his cock and this would be his final resting place.

Or it would have been but for his complete inability to stop wondering what that bastard was doing in his closet.

So there he lay, exhausted and weak as a kitten, listening to the rustling and hanger clicking from behind the half ajar door.

Then he heard, “Oh, Peter, would you put this on for me.”

Peter did not so much as attempt to move to see what Aro was talking about.

He had better things to do than play dress up for ungrateful immortal bastards who didn’t require sleep.

“Peter?”

Peter groaned once in reply.

“I think the silver would be so lovely against your skin,” Aro said.

Peter lifted his face out of the pillow immediately at that. And was not surprised to find Aro had found the strappy little silver dress he’d had tucked away at the back. Someone he didn’t quite remember had left it once and never returned for it. Ginger had deemed it hideous when he showed it to her. He had no idea why he had kept it really.

The memory of his feisty friend stung now but he covered it with a lifetime of practice.

“What? No! I will not,” Peter snapped, “That’s not even mine, and I know for a fact you can smell it.”

Aro just looked at him shamelessly.

“May I wear it?” He asked.

Peter blinked, helplessly intrigued.

“Can you fit in it?”

Aro looked at the dress contemplatively for a moment. Then wordlessly walked back into the closet.

Peter was very sorely tempted to let him. But he just couldn’t.

“No! Stop! Come back. You are not ruining that dress. It’s bloody gorgeous.”

Aro’s voice was smug as he called out from behind the door, “So you’ll wear it for me?”

Peter groaned and flopped over onto his back, splaying his limbs out over the bed.

“I’m going to need a good bit of alcohol before I attempt that.”

Aro suddenly appeared at his side with an open bottle of wine and a glass. Peter barely flinched.

Aro immediately began pouring, a grin on his face that had Peter glaring up at him with a sense of impending doom.

Then Aro held out the glass to Peter, mischief flashing bright and happy in his eyes, “As you wish, tesoro mio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☺️ Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> “Mio caro” - darling and my dear
> 
> “Caro” - darling and my dear (shortened)
> 
> "Sei la persona più meravigliosa che abbia mai conosciuto in mille anni. - You are the most gorgeous person I have known in a thousand years.
> 
> "Prima del nostro incontro ho vagato su questa terra, senza sapere cosa stessi cercando." -Before I met you I haunted the earth, not knowing what I was hunting for.
> 
> “Ah! Sì, amore mio. Proprio cosi. Semplicemente perfetto” - There, my love. So good. You are perfect.
> 
> “Tesoro”- My treasure (teasing/playful)


End file.
